


Say my Name (Sett x Aphelios)

by YouCuteLittleGayFriend



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCuteLittleGayFriend/pseuds/YouCuteLittleGayFriend
Summary: Aphelios has recently retired from being a Police sniper and decided to start a safe life and open up a small flower shop after what happened ( ex-cop/now Flower boi).Sett a big time CEO by day and a big time Mafia Boss by night. He recently ended a war between his and other Mafias and decided to lay low for a while and continue to search for his bastard of a Father (Hot CEO/Mafia Boss).
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Kudos: 20





	Say my Name (Sett x Aphelios)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes :  
> This is a big Alternate Universe so keep up with me.
> 
> This AU contains Normal AU, Mafia and Cops AU, Mafia and Flower boy AU, Aphelios is mute by CHOICE, Sett still loves his mama, Yaoi (duh), might add other League of Legends ship IDK, there still would be Vastayans, Noxians, Demacians, Lunaris and other (ex : Sett would still be half Vastayan cuz I can't imagine Sett without those Wolf ears)
> 
> ______________(´⊙ω⊙`)_________________

**Aphelios POV :**

"Phel........".

I hear a soft feminine voice call me by my nickname.

".....phel....".

Again.

"..phel..".

and Again.

Forcing myself out from Dream Land, I slowly open my eyes and see and figure sitting beside me.

"Mhmm..." I groan still a bit tired.

  
"Good morning brother, did you get any rest last night?" My older sister Alune ask giggling quitely.

"...mhmm.." a quiet hum and a small shrug was my only response.

"Well if you decide to get up then there's food down stairs but down lay down late, you have a flower shop to open, Ok?". She pats my head before getting up and walk towards the door.

"Take care ok and don't walk to much with your leg it's not healed yet" she waves as I wave back while she close the door behind her.

I got up from my bed and use the wall to lean on and carefully walk towards my opened window and look at the busy street below.

_'How long has it been since the incident? 2 or 3 weeks maybe, this city is so dangerous yet beautiful at the same time'._

Sighting I closed it and turned around and do my morning routine.

**Sett's POV :**

Groaning while massaging my forehead I took a sip of my coffee as I ride inside my car normally I would drive but the last couple of weeks has been hectic, I recently got ahold of my Bastard of a Father's Mafia business and got a few more Allies in my side.

It's frustrating to hide that from my Mama, she's the one who said I should stay away from that but here we are, one wrong move and I might break her heart because of this.

"Ahhh, this is Bullshit! Why do I have to do this again? and why so early in the morning?!" I scream before grumbling and took sip from my coffee.

 **"AH SHIT THAT'S HOT!"** I shouted while fanning my tounge.

"Because if you don't do this Boss then you're gonna lose a lot of income if you pass this meeting and your mother is gonna now that you're acting lazy.....again" I hear my driver/personal assistant speak who doesn't even bother to look at me.

"Ah you're right but still they're just some greedy idiots that wants my money" I scoff and slouch in my seat.

"That maybe true but They would come handy by the time comes". He smiled and look at me in the corner of his eye.

"Hah! Now that's more like it!" I laugh before exiting the car after we park in front of a big building MY building might I add.

"Boss! Before I forget" I hear my assistant call from the car.

I walk towards him and rest my arm on the car's roof as I leaned my head down.

"It's for the Lady Boss birthday, do you want me to pick up a bouquet for her or?" He asked while looking up at me.

"No, I'll call you when I'm done so you can pick me up, I want to pick the best one for her" I said before straightened up and motion him to go.

"Sure got it Boss, see you in a bit".

Then he drives away towards the underground parking.

"Welp, a Boss gotta do what a Boss gotta do".


End file.
